Pornstar
by Cynthia03
Summary: Emma and Killian are pornstars. (i suck at summaries lol)


It's not something a little girl dreams to be, or a very respectful profession, or something Emma can proudly gloat over, but it is what it is. It pays her bills and more and well, she _is_ considered the best.

Emma Swan is a pornstar. A fucking good one at it – having won a few "best performance", "best body", "best moans" awards, and surely makes the list of lonely men whose only source of pleasure is watching her fucking another guy (or girl) on screen.

Emma was packing up her bags, changed into her normal clothes (yes pornstars do wear normal jeans and shirts and not just skimpy skirts, or lingerie), when her manager Robin barged in. Making Robin her manager was one of the best decisions of her life since he was a genuinely nice guy who respected her and treated her well, unlike most men in the industry.

"Emma you have to do this – Regina just said the organizers agreed to pay double" he said, holding his phone up to show the e-mail the woman had sent him.

"The guy's arrogant and cocky" Emma shook her head, "I can't stand him"

"Well, you just have to have sex with him _once_ and then never see him again" he whined, "This will be a huge fucking deal for both of you and you know it!"

She knew it.

Killian Jones, better known with his porn name moniker Hook (the man had one hand and once he wore a hook on his stump instead of his prosthetic causing an uproar at how much people liked it) was the hot talk of the business. He had taken the porn industry with a wave, his own act, his extremely good looks, and the way he treated his fellow women porn stars had drew in female audiences as well.

She first met him at the awards function about four months ago, him winning the same awards as hers for the male side. He'd been cocky, arrogant, and flirted endlessly with her. But she didn't hate him for that; being a female pornstar she was used to such behavior, and much worse.

She hated him because he took her out to dinner the next night, opened his car door for her, pulled the chair out for her, kept conversation away from their professions, laughed at her wit and sass and retorted back with his own, offered his jacket to her when she was cold, and as he drove her back to her hotel and walked her up to her room, finally kissed her.

A very respectable kiss - leaning towards her but stopping midway and waiting for her to meet him (which she did), his lips soft against hers, his tongue waiting for permission before he curled it with hers. His good hand was buried in her hair while his prosthetic was resting lightly on her waist, not pulling or digging, just _there_. The kiss ended softly, with him smiling down at her, and before he wished her a goodnight, he kissed her forehead and promised to call the next morning.

It was a shock. Emma was so used to be viewed as nothing but a sex machine, in professional as well as personal life, that any man who didn't expect or at least make an offhand comment about having sex with her, was rare. Actually, she can't remember a single person who had treated her this well without expecting anything in return.

It unnerved her, it scared her.

It reminded her of a man who had once treated her the same way. But he left with a blame on her head for some stolen watches, abandoning her – just the way her parents had all those years ago.

So Emma scurried inside her hotel room after their date, and with her lips still tingling from the best kiss she'd ever had, packed her stuff up and took the next flight back to L.A.

(The following week she ignored the dozen times he called and returned the flowers and chocolates he'd sent her).

~xx~

"Miss Swan" the dark-haired woman sat down, crossing her legs, "I'm glad you have agreed to this. You and Killian are fan favorites and are definitely going to be attracting many viewers"

She passed Robin a document with a little smile, "Just need to sign there and we shall meet at the location next Wednesday for the shoot? Is there anything you require so we can accommodate you to your liking?"

"Just send me the shots of what you want me to wear and of what positions we are supposedly doing" Emma said curtly, sighing as she imagined having to see the man in question here again.

"Also I don't want any contact with _Hook_ until we shoot. And that should be the only contact I have with him. I don't wanna talk to him or anything"

Regina's eyebrows shot up, a slight smirk forming on the manager's face as she nodded, "I will ask Killian to stay away from you, dear. It's only business."

With a nod, Emma signed the documents.

~xx~

"She actually agreed?" Killian frowned, taking the document his manager held in front of her.

"Only on one condition" Regina said, taking a sip of her wine, and once her client raised his eyebrow, continued, "You don't have any contact with her else wise. Only business"

Killian's eyebrows shot up and a sigh left his mouth. He had seen her work before he met her at the awards function – he'd heard all praises about her beauty and she was indeed a beautiful woman from what he'd seen on screen. But seeing her for the first time had knocked his breath out of his lungs – she was dressed in a tight-fitted red dress (part of the job), and her hair was tied up as to not construe the view of her pushed up bosom. She was beautiful and she retorted back to his smirks and flirtations with her sassy remarks and he wanted to get to know her. So he asked her out for dinner.

When he waited for her in the lobby of her hotel, he almost dropped the rose he brought as she had shown up wearing a blue dress with a flowing skirt just above her knees (the dress had no back which he was thankful for as he put his arm on her lower back when they walked). Her hair was down with her curls framing her face, and he yearned to run his hand through them (which he later did).

Killian Jones was definitely physically and sexually attracted to the woman but as the night went on, he was enamored and infatuated by her sharp-witted tongue, her kindness, and how brilliantly strong she was as she tried to brush her hard childhood up with a shrug of her shoulders and a joke.

"Regina I don't want to do this"

The woman rolled her eyes, she had been hearing this since the idea of them together had been brought up and many porn sites were willing to pay three times what Killian and Emma usually made.

"It's your job, Killian" she argued, "I don't know what the hell that woman did to you, but this is what you both do for a living. So just suck up and be a professional, dear".

She dropped a card on his table and drowned down her wine, "I'll come pick you up on Tuesday"

~xx~

The much-dreaded day had finally arrived.

Emma was early at the location (a studio they only used for big budget porn films). She met the team, a bunch of them she'd already worked with while some were new. The usual leering was present, a few comments made to her, but the director seemed like a nice guy who told everyone to shut it.

She was given a long dress to wear, something she has never yet worn for work as the idea usually is the lesser the better.

She had been shocked when she read the script: she was a princess being kidnapped by pirates. A fucking _pirate_ with a _fucking hook_.

(She couldn't imagine Killian wearing a long leather jacket with his hair disheveled, his blue eyes marring dark eyeliner and being in such a cocky role. Wearing his symbolic hook and doing something so dirty, sinful, and _exciting_ )

(Except she totally could)

The instructions were simple – Emma being tied up in front of him, him dirty talking her and seducing her with touches, then her dropping to her knees to give him a blowjob, then him slamming her against his desk, then eating her out, then missionary, then cowgirl, and they end it with him coming all over her.

They were given two days to film this, but Emma was determined to finish this in one and get the hell away from this Killian Jones.

~xx~

"This is new" Killian whistled, pulling his shirt off to wear the sheer black shirt which had no buttons and the deep neck came almost to his belly button.

"It's the new fantasy" Regina replied, picking his discarded shirt and folding it up, "You read the script its all the basic stuff, it's practically vanilla. There's no bdsm or anything, not even ass play. And _she's_ the one who is tied up"

"Why, love, would you like me to be tied up?" Killian wiggled his eyebrows, taking his jeans off and throwing them at her as she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him and seethed.

"I would like to see this Swan girl beat the hell out of you even if it's sexual, so yes" she threw his jeans back at him, muttering something about not being an insufferable arse in front of the others as she left the trailer.

Killian contemplated between keeping his black boxers on but taking a look at the tight black leather pants, and just to see how Swan would react, he decided not to.

~xx~

He reached the set after a woman had applied some eyeliner on his eyes and messed his hair up, his dark tresses coming down to his forehead and sticking up from the back.

"Emma's ready, are you?" the director asked, handing him the hook he is to use.

Killian looked over at the impressive set they had set up – this wasn't just some cheap porn movie which was all fake moans and groans, cheap surroundings and bad acting, and way too many close ups on genitals. This was a new _sensual_ HD type of porn, the type where the viewer needs to pay to watch it, and there's a start with slow progression and attractive camera angles.

He nodded at the director and moved his gaze to search for the woman he has been dying to see for the last few months, the one who he could only fantasize about when he woke up all hot and bothered by dreams of her writhing below him as she fell apart with his name on her lips.

Finally he found her. And she was even more beautiful than his dreams.

Her figure was accentuated in a red long dress which hugged her curves tight, her breasts practically bouncing out from what Killian figured was a very tightly laced corset. The skirt flared from her mid-drift, the red fabric hiding her long lean legs and even her toes. Her hair was down in loose waves and a little tiara was nestled in her blond curls. Killian could've sworn she looked more like she was an actress for a Shakespeare play rather than a high-profile porn film.

He was staring at her blood red lips when she finally looked up towards him and their eyes met. He saw the little gasp she took, hiding it by biting her lip and looking swiftly away, although her quickly reddening cheeks gave her flustered form away, making Killian smile.

~xx~

Emma sighed heavily once the director asked her whether she preferred to still be tied when he fucks her, or to be free from the start when she blows him. She preferred the latter, not wanting to give up so much control over to him even if they were just acting.

She felt weird, wearing a rather beautiful dressed and her makeup and hair being done well as if she was going to an actual ball rather than filming what would be considered _kinky yet sensual_ porn.

She felt a gaze on her, she knew someone was watching and before she could stop herself from looking up (cause who else would she _feel_ watching her), she saw him.

Her mouth fell slightly open as she gasped. He looked, quite literally, like sex on legs. The leather framed his entire body, the sheer black shirt exposing most of his chest and the dark curls there. His hair was completely disheveled and his blue eyes, the ones which haunted her as the months passed when she was reminded of the instant connection she felt with him, looked even more bluer from the eyeliner on his lids. She felt heat bloom between her legs so she looked swiftly away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing his effect on her, and she hoped to god her body didn't betray her by flushing or something.

~xx~

"Alright Killian you can come now, Emma's all tied up" the director screamed, Emma casting her eyes down as she stared at her wrists which were tied by rope in front of her. She saw black leather in front of her and realized she was looking at his crotch, his _asset_ being quite revealing since Emma figured he was going commando.

She waited for him to say something, _anything_ , even just a "hello how are you" but was met with nothing but silence. Slightly irritated at his unresponsiveness she looked up to him, regretting it the second her eyes met his smirking face. One of his eyebrows were quirked up as if in challenge to see if she would speak up first, breaking the rule she demanded.

"Alright, action!" one of the P.A's yelled, and Emma felt all eyes in the room on her.

"What is it you demand, pirate?" she seethed, remembering the script she was given.

"Why, princess, some gold of course?" he grinned, his gaze roaming down hungrily from her face and stopping at her cleavage. He took a step forward, "But perhaps, there is another agreement we could come to" his voice was laced with suggestion of sin.

"What?" Emma spat.

"Something quite pleasurable for both of us" he took another step forward, his eyes fixed on her heaving breasts as one hand came up to tuck her loose strand back, "Tell me princess, do you not fantasize about being ravished by a pirate, a man who knows what he's doing, worshipping you until you beg?"

"No" Emma turned her head, biting her lower lip once she felt his nose rest on her cheek.

"Do you not wish for me to touch you, to lick at your rosy nipples, to touch your slick wet heat, licking at your arousal, and finally once you beg for me, filling you up with my thick hard cock?" his fingers were brushing across the lining of her neckline, lightly touching the top of her breasts and Emma had to suck in her breath.

She turned her head until she was facing him, their lips inches apart. She stared at him for a moment, watching the lascivious grin on his face, but underneath the smirk, she could find the little gleam in his eyes which she found on their date, the little admiration for her.

Emma stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his, slanting her mouth to allow his tongue in. The response from him was immediate, his hand and hook coming around her to pull her closer, his tongue curling with hers. He bit at her lip just as he rolled his hips with hers as Emma moaned, feeling his arousal pressed up to her front. She was surprised – most actors usually needed much more to get an erection.

His hand removed her tiara and after bunching her hair in his hand, he pulled at her curls, exposing her bare to neck to him. He pressed soft little kisses from her jaw to her fluttering pulse, sucking until Emma was sure he left a mark (another _no-no_ in the industry).

She moaned once she felt the cold metal of his hook tugging her neckline down, exposing a pert nipple which he took in his mouth at once, circling his tongue around it, while his hook rubbed at the other.

Emma was about to bit on his earlobe when she jumped in surprise, "Cut cut CUT!"

Killian jerked off of her, proving that even he hadn't heard the director yell cut before. He licked his lips and smiled apologetically at the crew as the pissed P.A was rambling, " _Jesus_ how many times do I have to yell _cut_ before they listen? They do realize its acting right?"

Emma's heart beat rapidly, yes she realized it was acting, and yes she _forgot_ they were acting. She wanted more, she wanted so much more, and she wanted it _now._ She wanted to know how his lips felt kissing and sucking on her inner thighs, she wanted to feel his lips circling her most sensitive spot as she clenched his dark hair. Wanted to feel him slide inside her, her ankles crossed at his back and his head slumped on her shoulder as he moaned his name while he thrust into her.

And she didn't want a bunch of people watching them.

~xx~

"Emma just do it" Robin said, "If you don't, you have to pay the penalty fees _and_ give him the satisfaction that you backed out. Do you really want that?"

She didn't care much about the penalty fees. But no she couldn't give him the satisfaction. If she was to prove to him (and to herself) how much she didn't care for this, how he didn't affect her, she was going to finish this.

~xx~

She walked towards the set, watching Killian as he chatted with a crew member.

"Again, if you need some help, you know Gabriela is here for it" he nodded towards a young girl sitting on one of the chairs, smiling sheepishly.

"No need" Killian nodded and turned towards her, his lips pursed and Emma knew he was about to say something to her but didn't cause of her deal.

How long can he actually go without speaking to her?

They started again once the director gave the cue.

They were kissing now, his hand kneading her breasts once he had used his hook to pull the neckline down. Emma ran her tied hands down from his chest, biting on his lower lip, and ran her knuckles over the bulge in his leather pants, swallowing his moan with her kiss.

He held her shoulders a bit roughly, pushing her back, "I will open your bidings on one condition, princess" he said.

Emma pushed her chin out, and cupped his arousal again, this time applying some pressure as she rubbed her knuckles against him, revealing in how big he was. His eyebrows almost shot up and he removed his hook from her nipples to hold her hands.

He tore through her rope bindings, and once free, Emma put her arms on the lapels of his jacket, her thumb caressing his soft chest hair, something she'd dream of doing since the night she first saw him. _Focus Emma, focus on the script_ she reminded herself to push away her own desires and focus on her job.

He undid the laces of his pants and dropped them down just enough to pull his hard, stiff cock out, holding it in his hand as he pushed Emma back slightly.

"Suck" he ordered, and pushed her shoulder down until she was kneeling in front of him.

~xx~

The director had wanted to get at least one position before the end of the day, leaving the oral sex on Emma, and the riding position for tomorrow.

So once he had ordered for the blowjob to stop, Killian released a very _real_ grunt in protest as he was _so_ close, her pink lips wrapped around him, her tongue circling his head as she bobbed up to his tip, and her hands lightly squeezing his balls.

Emma chuckled once she stood up, the taste of his precum still in her mouth. Wiping her lips from the back of her hand and forgetting all about the condition she had made, teased, "Couldn't handle it, huh?"

His eyebrow quirked up, obviously catching on the fact that _she_ herself broke the condition, "Oh, love, I could" he took a step forward, Emma smelling his cologne, musky and leather, "But for what comes next…perhaps you're the one who can't handle it"

She gave him an _oh-really_ look and scoffed, "We'll see"

~xx~

He picked her up effortlessly, his hand and hook coming below her thighs as he slammed her onto the desk. Pushing her skirt aside, he didn't wait too long - separating her legs and running a finger through her folds.

(Emma was surprised – most actors just blindly thrusted into her without checking whether she was ready or not)

After a few minutes of him thrusting his two fingers inside her while mumbling dirty things to her, the director whistled out his appreciation on the improv on his part.

He took his fingers away when she was close, and laughed as she whined."You need something more, princess" he winked, rubbing himself onto her. With a smile to her, and only after she nodded, he slipped inside.

"Fuck, Emma" he breathed, "I dreamt about this, love" he whispered in her ear, a confession only meant for her to hear as it had nothing to do with their role play right now, or their jobs. This was the hard tell truth – he wanted her.

~xx~

He was thrusting into her with a maddening pace, Emma feeling every single inch of him dragging along her soaked walls, her hands clutching on his biceps, her nails sure to be leaving marks on them.

She moaned out loud when she felt his cool hook rub against her swollen clit, " _More, faster Killian"_ slipping out of her mouth and she saw the fire in his eyes and the smirk on his lips as he rubbed at her almost furiously, the use of his real name making him impossibly harder.

~xx~

"Hook" she breathed once she felt him pulsate inside her, his face contorted in pleasure as he fell apart. He replaced his hook with his thumb of the other hand and after a few circles on her nub, she fell apart, her fluttering walls milking him dry.

His head fell on her shoulder and Emma brought her arms around him, tapping his shoulder blades lightly.

She didn't remember the last time she actually came while filming. Actually, she didn't remember the last time she came with another person, usually needing to find release using her own fingers and her toys at home.

Emma smiled brightly at him once he rose from her shoulder, his face inches apart from her, "Looks like neither one of us handled it well"

She was about to bring her hand down to cup his cheek when the director's voice made them jump apart, "That was fucking amazing. We'll leave the eating out, cowgirl, and you coming on her for tomorrow" he nodded, patting Killian lightly on his shoulder, "Seriously guys, good job"

Emma sat up on the desk and offered a small smile to him, itching to cover herself up as this was the most embarrassing part. Her laying down completely naked, just being fucked by someone while the crewmembers stared. Usually by this time, Robin is at her side with a robe and they're making their way over but he is nowhere to be seen. And so isn't Regina.

She let out a little yelp, startled slightly once she felt something being draped over her, looking up to see Killian wrapping his long leather jacket over her shoulders, letting it wrap until it covered her front completely. He smiled softly at her, and turned for a second.

"May I?" he asked, a hand towel in his hand and Emma gulped down hard, her heart fluttering at the intimate and touching gesture. She nodded and he kneeled in front of her, parting her legs slowly.

She shut her eyes as she felt the towel working against her sensitive folds, and her inner thighs, cleaning her up delicately.

"It's done" he murmured, and she finally opened her eyes. He was zipped back up and he had closed her legs together, the leather jacket also now covering her legs. The crew had all scattered away, working on removing the equipment and Emma knew, itching to watch the tape.

"Thank you" she whispered, figuring she owed him at least that since no one had treated her this way, not even some of her real life boyfriends.

"No worries, love" he said, his hand coming up to itch behind his ear, "I was wondering…perhaps you'd like to get dinner tonight?"

Emma opened her mouth and shut it again as she was about to blurt out _yes._ Instead she brushed her hair back and responded, "That's not a good idea, Hook" she saw him wince as she used his moniker instead of his real name, which she did on their date, "We're just working"

"Aye, love" he nodded and turned, Emma watching his defeated shoulders as he walked away.

~xx~

The video was a huge hit, people demanding for them to collaborate again.

And eventually after three months they did so again.

This time it was a priest fantasy. Emma had a lot of fun when the tables turned and now this time she was the one who was wearing a skirt and seducing the pure and holy priest with "bless me father for I have sinned" before she described him all the things she imagined him doing to her as she touched herself in front of him.

After sucking on his neck, and rubbing her hips against his and feeling him pressed up against her, she dragged his head down, resting her leg over his shoulder and pushing his dark hair until she felt his lips press against her bare mound. She tugged at his hair for support as he licked at her mercilessly, two fingers thrusting into her and his lips sucking on her clit.

After Emma rode him in a chair, they both came (again) and he draped his long black robe around her as her manager had disappeared again (coincidently even Regina).

He asked her out to dinner again which she refused.

"You'll say yes one day, Swan" he teased, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Never in this lifetime, Jones"

"We'll see"

~xx~

Their next collaboration was with another couple, Ruby and Graham where they played swingers.

At the end of the three-day shoot, as Emma now stood draped in his white shirt, she answered again to his question, "Still not gonna happen"

After six more collaborations together over a year, with different role-plays in each, with a bit of back and forth texting banter between them (how he'd gotten her number was beyond her), and with him sending flowers at her place each time after their video was released with a new pick-up line written on the card.

It was his latest card which did her in.

Along with a bouquet of middlemist flowers he sent a card with a note written in his loopy writing. Emma figured it was another pickup line but her heart fluttered when she read it.

 _I never thought I'd be able to find love and happiness again, Swan. That is, of course, until I met you._ _– Waiting for you, Killian Jones_

Emma blinked back tears as it was so _hard_ for her to trust someone, to let someone in, and to believe that they will not eventually leave her. But it had been a little over a year and this blue-eyed man was still patiently waiting for her.

Emma decided it was time for her last wall to come down.

~xx~

They'd won "Best performance" yet again, along with many other awards and their first video of the pirate and princess fantasy won the "Best video". As the night was coming to an end and Killian walked her to her car, he kissed her on her forehead and after whispering a "goodnight", turned to walk away.

Being restless since the moment she decided to take it further with him, she grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her. Killian didn't even have enough time to quirk his eyebrow before he felt Emma's soft lips press against his.

Now they had kiss and done a lot more things before but this was different. The kiss was softer, gentler, with something unspoken mixed with the underlying shimmer of lust and joy.

"You wanna get dinner?" she whispered against his lips, her arms wrapped around his waist.

He smiled down brightly at her, moving his hands from her hip to cup her cheek, "I would love to, Swan"

"Good" she turned, "Let's go"

"Where to, love?"

"My place" she winked.

~xx~

After three dates did Killian finally ravish her in his house.

He reasoned about being a "gentleman" and wooing her for sometime before he worshipped her body, which Emma found ridiculous since hello, they have worked with each other and they're pornstars.

(Although she was glad they waited – the actual act then was so different, so sensual, so romantic, and so _soulful_. And maybe it was because having sex with the person you may be a little in love with, and who looks at your with such love and adoration is a magical experience).

It was all soft and gentle touches, kisses being showered to every inch of skin, fingers caressing, rubbing, and squeezing everywhere, and once he finally _finally_ slid inside her, they had both rocked languidly until they came together with their names whispered with their lips pressed together.

~xx~

Within a year, Killian had sold off his house and moved in with Emma.

They had abandoned their porn careers within a month of dating, thinking they had done the world quite a service already. There was also the fact that they didn't want to share each other's bodies with anyone else anymore.

Now as they lay tangled together, naked and sated, there was no one watching or filming them.


End file.
